RRB Mafia
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: A sidestory of my PPTeenGirls trilogy. Just how much do the RRB like the girls? Enough to form a mob! I can so picture this...The guys in suits, sunglasses, hats, holding guns...priceless!


RRB Mafia

**RRB Mafia**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls._

_Note: This is a side story of "Powerpuff TEEN Girls" not exactly a sequel, because, well, I already wrote the sequel (Powerpuff Prom) and the sequel to that (Powerpuff Graduation) Let's say the PPG/RRB are sophomores here and they've met and everything, but this is during the summer time, so this is the summer after they were freshmen. _

_ _

_Narrator: The city of Townsville--{Scene of Townsville}there's everything here, shopping centers,{Mall}the bank, {Bank} people, {Peopoe walking} the powerpuff girls {Powerpuff Girl home, empty}-hey, where are they?! {Starts showing scenes all over Townsville in search of the Powerpuff Girls}THEY ARE GONE!WITH THE GIRLS GONE, WHO WILL PROTECT TOWNSVILLE?_

_ _

The mayor kept getting calls about monsters, bank robberies and such and every time he called the Powerpuff Hotline, no one picked up.

"No luck, Mayor?" Miss Belum asked.

"If they're out shopping," Mayor muttered, "this is the worst possible time! We need them! Where are they?What if they were kidnapped?Who saw them last?"

"They're dating the Rowdyruff Boys," Miss Belum said. "Maybe they did."

"The girls are dating?!"

"Yes, Mayor," Miss Belum groaned.

"They must've kidnapped them! Bring them to me!"

"They wouldn't have kidnapped their own girlfriends," Miss Belum said, "unless that is their only way of getting dates."

"Where are they?"

"They're staying at the orphanage," she replied.

"Orphanage?"

"Yes, sir.First Mojo Jo-Jo created them, the girls kissed them-"

"They kissed them? When?"

"When they were still young.It was the only way to destroy them.Didn't you hear me tell the girls to fight them by being nice?"

"Oh, that's right!"

Miss Belum put her hands on her hips, "then they were created again by accident in a restaurant that happened to be right by a pet store and the owners brought them to the orphanage where they live.They were raised by nuns."

"By nuns?" The mayor rubbed his head.

_Narrator: They were raised by nuns?!_

"Of course, they'll raise anyone.That is why the Rowdyruff boys are polite and good now."

"How do you know this, Miss Belum?" The Mayor questioned and leaned forward, raising his eyebrow, "you are Miss Belum, right?"

"Simple, Mayor," Miss Belum whispered, "the girls told me.They ask me advice on boys all the time.If I don't, who will?"

"I'd like to speak to them," The Mayor said, picking up the phone, "Yes, FBI bring me the Rowdyruff Boys!Immediately!"

Miss Belum groaned and rubbed her head.

****************************************

"Boomer, I don't think that painting will get any cleaner," Butch muttered, watching Boomer dust a painting.

"You know what the sisters will make us do if they find everything a mess," Boomer said."Go and peel potatoes or something."

"Where's Brick?" Butch asked, looking around.

"He's working on some kind of project," Boomer looked up stairs."He's been making a lot of phone calls."

Brick flew down, looking extremely tired."Give me coffee, please!"

Boomer gasped, "You know we're too young to drink coffee!"

"Tea, then."

"That's for the sisters!"

"Well, get me a glass of water!" he sat down, "I'm exhausted!"

Boomer folded his arms, "what's the magic word?"

"Please!"

"Okay!" Boomer got his brother a glass of water."What's the project you're working on?"

"Well," Brick's cheeks became a light pink, "it's more of a surprise--"

Butch groaned, "For Blossom?"

"Who else?" Brick demanded, taking a gulp of water.

Boomer started to polish some furniture, ignoring them argue.

"Freeze, RowdyRuff Boys!" The FBI jumped into the orphanage, pointing guns.

"What did you do, Butch?" Brick demanded after choking on his water.

"Ahh!" Boomer threw his hands--and the polish he was holding--in the air.The polish flew out of his hands and smashed on the ground.

"I did nothing, really!" Butch growled."You can ask Buttercup!"

"Are we going to prison?" Brick asked as they handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"We told you guys already," Boomer muttered, "Mojo Jo-Jo set us up!But we were just stupid little boys!" He threw his head back and screamed, "WE'VE LEARNED OUR LEASON!"

"Sister Victoria, tell them we're innocent!" Brick added with a shout."I don't want to go to jail!"

"These boys have done nothing wrong!"Sister Victoria cried."They are my responsibility."

"Relax boys, you're not going to jail…yet."The captain of the team said.

"Oh good," Boomer said with a sigh, then grasped the last word, "Yet?What do you mean 'yet?'"

"The Mayor wants to talk to you," he replied.

"Is this how he gets all his guests when he wants to chat?" Butch demanded.

*****************************************

"Here you are, Mayor, the Rowdyruff Boys," The FBI captain pushed them into the room.

"Hi, boys," Miss Belum greeted politely, and took the handcuffs off of their wrists, "The girls have told me a lot about you!"

They all blushed."Well--we--"

"Speaking of the girls," The Mayor turned around in his chair, "where are they?"

"Um, excuse me?" Boomer asked.

Brick laughed, as if the Mayor just said a joke."Sorry, Mayor, that sounded like you wanted to know where the girls are."

"Exactly! Where are they?" he jumped up, "you've kidnapped them, didn't you?"

"Wh-what?" they cried in unison.

"The Powerpuff Girls are missing and I know you know where they are so where are they?"

"The girls are missing?" Boomer asked bleakly, "missing?Bubbles is missing!Oh no! She must be scared out of her mind!"

"Ah-ha, you're acting innocent but I know you're hiding them somewhere," The Mayor went on.

"How long have they been missing?" Brick asked.

"Since yesterday night!" The mayor retorted."And you were the last ones to see them, weren't you?"

"Of course!" Butch grunted, "Buttercup and I went bowling the day before yesterday!"

Brick sniggered, "bowling?"

"Well, they wouldn't let us in the Laser Tag place because people think we play too rough!"Butch snapped.

"I didn't see Bubbles," Boomer fumed, "we just talked on the phone for an hour the same day Butch and Buttercup went bowling."

_Ring…ring_

"Excuse me," The mayor said, "Stay right there."

"What did you and Blossom do?" Miss Belum asked Brick.

"Well, we've been pretty busy," he said sadly."But I was able to talk to her for at least a minute when Romeo here," he nudged Boomer, who shouted "hey" and added, "was talking to Juliet for an hour!"

"I can't help it!" Boomer muttered, "I just like the way she talks to me."

"Ok, Boom-boom boy!" He said, trying to sound like Bubbles.He and Butch erupted in laughter.

Boomer gasped, "Shut up!Only Bubbles can call me that!"

"Yes, I know, Professor," Mayor said."Townsville is in trouble but the girls aren't here. I'm interrogating the Rowdy Ruff Boys right now.Oh yes, of course professor, I'll let them know. " The Mayor hung up."That was Professor Utonium--the girl's father.He said the girls went somewhere yesterday morning and they never showed up.He created those girls out of his own sugar, spice and everything nice and he told me if anything happens to them, he'll personally cut you up to the last puppy-dog tail!"

The three boys gasped and Miss Belum sighed.

"Mayor, for the last time, the boys are innocent!" she shouted, "They would never hurt the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Yes, never!" they rang.

"That one time when we were boys was a total mistake," Boomer whispered, "It was Mojo Jo-Jo's fault!"

"Ask the nuns," Brick said, "they'll tell you everything!"

"Where were you boys last night anyway?" The Mayor questioned.

"Rollerblading," Butch retorted, still pretty furious.

"Homework," Brick answered, as if he were talking to the nuns.

"I was talking to squirrels," Boomer replied, biting his lip.

His brothers smirked, The Mayor raised and eyebrow and Miss Belum giggled.

"Now how can you put these boys in jail if one of them speaks squirrel?" She asked, trying to keep the giggles down.

"Well, it will be up to you to find the girls," The Mayor said."We need you to save them so they can save Townsville!" He was pointing to the window where there was much chaos.

The guys gulped, "Gee," Brick said, "I guess Townsville can't survive one day without the Powerpuff girls!"

"Well, we can't either!" Boomer cried, "let's go!I miss Bubbles!"

"You mean all the girls get the credit?" Butch demanded.

"No, actually boys," Miss Belum said, "if you save the girls, you'll get the most credit. So, in a way, you are saving Townsville."

"That's exactly what Blossom would say," Brick said with a smile and then yelled, grabbing his head."Oh, dangit!"

"What's wrong?" Miss Bellum asked.

"That surprise I was working on," he said, "for Blossom, I'm supposed to give it to her in an hour!I just remembered! I got reservations at the best restaurant and we were going to look at museums and bookstores!All that planning would be ruined!"

"Just long have you been planning on this? Boomer asked.

"Since before school went out," he said, "I was saving all my money--"

"Actually, Brick you kept asking us for ours!" Butch reminded sharply.

"Let's go find them, quickly!" he flew out of the window, "sorry, Mayor!"And his brothers flew after them in two different parts of the window.

"Why can't they just use the stairs?" The Mayor groaned.

"How are we supposed to find them?" Boomer asked.

"Stop whining, Boomer!" Butch grunted.

"I'm not whining," Boomer said, "I'm just worried about Bubbles. Aren't you worried about Buttercup?"

"Buttercup's a tough girl," Butch said, "She can take care of herself.I'm just coming along so I can kick the tar out of the _real_ kidnappers…incase Buttercup hasn't done that already.She'd better save some for me!"

"I have an idea," Brick said, "let's stop here at this store!"

"I don't think this is a time for shopping," Boomer said, landing on the sidewalk.

"We will go to all the other criminals and demand them to tell us where the girls are or will make them sorry!" Brick said.

"But that will make us criminals too!" Boomer said."You know what the nuns will do to us and the girls won't want to see us again!"

"No, not crime," Brick said with a grin, "_organized_ crime!"

"Oh, cool!" Butch laughed, "Like the mob!We can say that the Mayor is the Godfather and we're," he lowered his voice in dangerous whisper, "the _nephews! _I love it!"

"You've seen the Godfather way too many times," Boomer said.

"Well, I have to take Buttercup to _some_ kind of movie!" Butch muttered as the boys went into the shop.

_Narrator: I love that movie._

"Let's hurry up," Brick ordered, looking at his watch, "we're running out of time!"They found the men's department and started looking at fine suits."Find a suit, pay for it and let's get out of here!"

"Can't I at least try it on?" Butch demanded, "I want to know if fits first!"

"What do we do with our own clothes?" Boomer added, "Bubbles gave me this shirt!"He put his arms out wide so they could see his blue and white striped shirt.

"Yes, go ahead and try it on and we can leave our own clothes at the orphanage really quick. Then we'll stop by a gunsmith and buy some guns!"

"What would we need guns for if we already have powers?" Boomer questioned.

"Shut up, Boomer!" Butch growled, "it goes with the whole 'mafia' thing."He found a green and black suit, "Oh, sunglasses, we'll need sunglasses too!"He went to the dressing room to try it on.

Boomer and Brick found the suits in their color and size and quickly tried them on.Good thing they found one that fit because Brick did not want to try another one on.

"I think we're missing something," Boomer said, "oh, shoes and hats!" He went to the shoes and hat department.

After ten minutes of finding their accessories, they met up at the check out line to pay.

"How are we supposed to pay for all this?" Butch asked quickly.

"Relax," he said, reaching in his pocket to pull out a credit card, "I'll take care of it."

Boomer gasped, "Brick, how did you get a credit card?"

"I got it in the mail a week ago," he replied.

"What's with the dress and high heels?" Butch demanded with a grin, "Are you going drag somewhere?"

"No, you idiot!" Brick snapped, "I have to get Blossom something to wear so we can go out!" Then he paid for his and his brother's suits, sunglasses, hats, shoes and his girlfriend's dress and high heels.

They put the clothes on again at the orphanage and everyone was giving them funny looks as they went out to buy their guns.It took Brick some time to convince the clerk that they weren't leaving without guns in their hands.

"Well, let's find the Powerpuff Girls!"Brick said in an Italian accent, pulling his gun at ear level."No one takes our dames and gets away with it!"{Let's pretend the RRB and PPG have fingers now, besides, how are the guys suppose to use the guns?}

_Narrator: Go boys! Save the girls!_

***********************************************

_Mojo's Pad_

Mojo Jo-Jo was working on a new plan to take over the world when the RowdyRuff Boys came in.

"Boys!" he shouted happily, "You came back!I knew you would!"

"All right, Mojo Jo-Jo, where are they?" Brick demanded.

"Huh?" Mojo mumbled."That wasn't the greeting I was expecting!"

"We don't work for you anymore!" Butch shouted, "Where are the Powerpuff Girls? Tell us or else!" he raised his gun at him.

"Y-you wouldn't!" Mojo Jo-Jo gasped, "I gave you boys life!"

"Just the first time," Boomer muttered, "and you tried to make us hurt the Powerpuff Girls!We'll never do that again!"

"Yeah, where are you hiding them?" Butch added.

"They're not here," Mojo Jo-Jo said, "go ahead and look."

"Butch, Boomer," Brick said, "go and search while I cover him."

"Okay," they said and went to separate areas, calling for the girls.Moments later, they came back.

"They're not here, Brick," Boomer reported sadly.

"This is the first place we checked," Brick said, "they can be anywhere.You were lucky, Mojo Jo-Jo!" They started to walk away.

"Wait, don't you want to stay and look at my new invention? We can play cards and eat burritos and--"  
"No thanks, Mojo Jo-Jo," Brick said over his shoulder with a big grin, "I have dinner with Blossom in forty-five minutes!"

"I forbid you to leave!" Mojo Jo-Jo shouted, "I created you boys from my own sweat and blood!"

"You created us from snips, snails and puppy-dog tails," Boomer reminded harshly and they turned back around.

"Do not interrupt!" Mojo Jo-Jo commanded, "I wasn't finished!I am your father! I am Mojo Jo-Jo and I command you to stay here to help me destroy the Powerpuff girls rather you like it or not and we will be invincible!Come on, boys--what do you say?We had so much fun together and it can be that way again--"

Boomer, Butch and Brick exchanged glances wearily.

"I forgot that he talks too much," Boomer whispered to Butch.

"Won't he shut up?" Butch grunted.

"No, Mojo Jo-Jo!" Brick snapped, "we're good guys now and we have to save the Powerpuff girls so they can save Townsville!We're too busy to become criminals and the last thing we need is a monkey on our backs!"

"How dare you--" Mojo began.

"Goodbye, _father!"_ The three shouted and left.

"No, don't leave me!" Mojo Jo-Jo cried, "COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

_Narrator: Oh, Mojo, quit whining._

********************************

"Well, we know that Mojo Jo-Jo didn't kidnap the girls," Boomer said."But isn't he their worst enemy?"

"He was Professor Utonium's Lab Monkey," Brick said, "and he accidentally made Professor U put the chemical X in the creation."

"That really sucks," Butch grunted, "I was really looking forward to kicking the sh--"

"Hey, it's the Amoeba boys!" Boomer cried, pointing down the sidewalk.

"You think they have the girls?" Butch demanded, close to laughter.

"Amoeba boys!" Brick shouted, "Where are the Power Puff Girls?" 

"The Powerpuff girls?" The smaller Amoeba boy mumbled.

"They've been kidnapped," Boomer said.

"We ain't talkin'!" The second Amoeba boy shouted.

"You leave us no choice!" Butch shouted and the Rowdy Ruff Boys started to punch them into pudding.

"No, wait!Ouch!We give up!"

"Where are the girls?" Brick repeated.

"We don't know where they are," The Boss Amoeba boy said, "give us a break pal, we chicken out before we steal an orange!What makes you think we've kidnapped the best superheroes in Townsville?"

"He's got a point," Butch told Brick, "they're quite pathetic criminals."

"Exactly--hey!"

"I guess we keep looking then," Brick sighed.

"Why don't you go to the Gangrene Gang?" The Boss Amoeba boy suggested, "they live in the junkyard."

"They really are pathetic," Boomer chuckled, "they just told us where to find the Gangrene Gang!"

"Please don't hurt us!" the Amoeba boys ran away.

"To the junkyard!" Brick shouted and he and his brothers took off like three colored speeding bullets.

"Hey Aaaaasssssssssssssssseeee," Snake said, "What are we going to do todaaaaaaay?"

"I don't know Snake," Ace muttered."Let me think."

There was a knock on the door.

"Ooh, Billy will get door!" Big Billy informed, rushing to the door.

"Yeah, you do that," Ace moaned, continuing to play solitaire. "Now all I need is a red four…."

"Du-ahh, heddo!" Billy said, "Who are you?"

"Gangrene Gang?" Brick presumed, pulling his sunglasses a bit from his nose so Billy saw his red eyes.He was taking the mob member thing very seriously but it made the 3 Rowdy Ruff Boys look good.

"Yeah, that we are."

"Are you the leader?" Boomer asked.

"Noo, Ace is."

"May we speak to him please?" Brick questioned, pushing his sunglasses back on his nose.

"Dahh, sure!" Billy turned from the door, "Hey, Ace!There's three men in suits and sunglasses who want to speak to you!"

Ace gasped and grabbed Little Arturo by his collar, "did you pay the electric bill?"

Little Arturo pulled his palms up in the 'I don't know what you're talking about' gesture.

"You idiot!" Ace growled, "don't' worry, I'll handle this."He walked to the door with the other members coming up behind him."Hello, gentlemen, nice day isn't it?"

"A nice day to die," Butch said threateningly, nodding to the gun in his hand, "don't you think?"

Ace swallowed, "Um, would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, this will be quick," Brick said, "we don't have much time."

"Look we were meaning to pay the electric bill--" Ace began.

"Electric bill?" Brick asked with a grin, "who said anything about electric bills?Boomer, did you say anything?"

"No, Brick."Boomer answered, picking lint off his jacket.

"Butch?"

"Nah, Brick," Butch replied, pulling the roller out of his gun and sliding it back in.

Ace glanced at the full gun Butch held.'He's going to shoot us!' Ace thought."Oh, well, then have a nice day." He began to shut the door when Boomer put his foot into the door. 

"Not so fast, Ace," he muttered."May we have a look around?"

"Well, it's quite dirty right now," Ace said.

'Not as messy it will be when we're done,' Brick thought.They walked inside and peered around.

"Hmmm," Boomer mumbled.

"What are you looking for?" Ace asked.

"Thought you never ask!" Brick laughed, taking off his sunglasses, "The Powerpuff Girls, where are they?"

"What, are the Powerpuff girls missing?" Ace gasped, trying to sound surprised."How awful!"

"Hey, Aaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeee," Snake whispered, "didn't you have a crusssssshhhhhhhhhh on one of those Powerpuff girls?"

Ace looked at him with that 'don't you dare' look.

"Which Powerpuff Girl?" All three Rowdy Ruff Boys demanded.Boomer and Butch removed their sunglasses so they could give Ace the angry glare that Brick was.

"Blllp Bllp Bllp!" Blubber spat.

"Yeah, it was Buttercup!" Billy shouted."She came here a lot!You really liked her and then she didn't like you anymore when you almost killed her sisters!She hurt you bad!"

"Billy!" Ace gasped.

"Here, take this," Butch said, handing his gun to Boomer, "before I shoot him!"

"Oh, thank you," Ace said.

"But aren't you going to do something?" Boomer asked, "He had a crush on Buttercup!"

"Oh, I am!" Butch said and looked at Ace.He clenched his teeth and pulled his fingers in."You thought Buttercup hurt you bad?Well, you're getting more than just a broken heart, buddy!"

"I did get more than that!" Ace said, backing away, "she gave me a black eye and--Ghuh!"

Butch punched him in the face.

"Can I help it if she liked me?" Ace bragged, "She thought I was cool!"

"Stay away from Buttercup!" Butch shouted, now punching him in the stomach. Brick and Boomer winced with the rest of the Gangrene Gang as they watched Butch pummel Ace into oblivion.

"She's mine!" Butch roared, "you keep away from her or you'll answer to me!Now she likes me and she thinks I'm cool so just stay away from her!"

"Okay, Butch," Boomer said, pulling him away, "I think he had enough.It's obvious that the girls are not here."

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you, hear me?" Butch threatened."Stay away from Buttercup!"

"And Bubbles!" Boomer added.

"And Blossom!" Brick finished, "or else." He, Butch and Boomer placed their sunglasses back on, pulled up their guns and started to fire at the wall.The Gangrene Gang screamed and took cover.

The Rowdyruff Boys spelled out DIE in the wall.

"Have a nice day!" Boomer said half cheerfully and they walked away.

"Well, who's next?" Butch questioned.

"We haven't tried Him yet," Brick said.

"Him who?" Butch mumbled.

"Oh, I know all about Him!" Boomer growled, popping his knuckles, "Bubbles told me he took control of her toy and tried to turn her against her sisters! Scared her half to death!I'm going to make him pay for that!"

"Oh yeah, Him!" Butch said, "Yeah, he is pretty weird."

"He made the whole town hate the girls!" Boomer went on, "even the narrator!"

_Narrator: Did not! Not true! I love the girls more than anybody!I could NEVER hat them!_

"Yes you did," Boomer said to the narrator.

_Narrator:Go to Him!Hurry up; he hates the girls more than anybody!_

"We were about too!" Boomer shouted.

"Boomer, don't argue with the narrator," Brick scowled lightly.

"Well, he started it," Boomer muttered, folding his arms.

_Narrator: I did not!_

"You did too!"

_Narrator: Did not!_

Boomer groaned and they went to the hideout belonging to _Him._

"Wow, he has a nice pad," Butch said as they flew above it.

"Well, won't be nice anymore!" Boomer flew through the roof, "All right, Him…where are you?"

"Oh, hellooooo there," Him said from the kitchen.He had a pink apron on and he was cooking something rather fancy, "care for a--"

"Where are you keeping the Powerpuff Girls?" Boomer demanded before he could finish.

"Ohh, sorrrryyy," he said, "I can never get them to come over for dinner."

"Hmph, I wonder why," Boomer grunted, "Where's Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup?We know you're the real kidnapper, so start talking!"

"They were kidnapped?" he laughed, "and you think _I_ kidnapped them?"

"Well, you did take over Bubbles' toy and made the whole town hate them!" Boomer had enough and flew to Him and beat the tar out of him just like Butch did to Ace.

"Ooohhh, that huuuurrrts," Him said, his head whirling.

"I guess Him didn't kidnap the girls either," Butch said.

"You lied to me!" Boomer shouted to the Narrator, "You said the girls here with Him!"

_Narrator: I did not lie.Him hates the girls more than anybody.Well, maybe I was wrong.I'm sorry._

Boomer tried to fly at the narrator but his brothers held him back."Let me do it!Let me do it!"

_Narrator: You can't get me!You can't get me!_

"Come on Boomer," Brick said, "let's keep looking."

They left Him's house and sat at a bench to think of where else to go.

"Okay," Brick said, pulling out a pad paper, "We went to Mojo and he didn't have them," he wrote then scratched his name out," then The Amoeba boys," he wrote and scratched it out, "Gangrene Gang," he wrote and scratched them out, "And Him." He wrote and scratched it out."I should've made a list before we left." He looked at his watch; "I was really looking forward to taking Blossom to dinner too."

"Yoo-Hoo! Bri--iiick!" Princess shouted.

"Oh no," he grunted, "It's Princess Annoying!She's such a royal pain!"

"Let's start going," Boomer whispered and they stood up to leave.

Princess threw her arms around Brick, making him shudder. "Hey, where're you going?"

"I have to find Blossom," he said, trying not to push her away. He wiggled out her grasp."Sorry, Princess, but they're--"

"Missing, I know," she giggled.

They exchanged glances, "I don't like how she giggled!" Boomer said to Brick."Maybe she kidnapped the girls!Remember she tried to join them?"

"So if you can't take Blossom, I'm eligible!"She blinked her eyes and held her hands to her face, making the boys want to vomit.After living at the orphanage with the nuns, they learned that hitting girls was wrong and they never did it. It was easy--until they met Princess.

"Do you know where they are?" Butch asked, "It's important that we find them."

"Who cares about them anyway?" she demanded.

"Well, we do!" Boomer retorted.

"How dare you speak like that to a princess!" she snapped.

"I know you got in a fight with Blossom and the others," Brick said, "so where are you hiding them?Did you invite them over to your house and lock them in a closet or something?"

She gasped and slapped his face, "I am surprised at you, Brick!Why would I invite them over to my house?"  
"Yeah, good point," he grunted, rubbing his cheek."They'd know better than that."

"What does Blossom have that I don't?" she demanded.

"Class, for one thing," he replied.

"I tried to be a Powerpuff girl but they wouldn't let me!I bought the best--"

"You can't buy super powers, Princess," Boomer said, "and they were created.They're perfect."

"I am too!My daddy says I'm perfect!"

They all laughed, "yah right!"

"It's true! I'm perfect!"

"But you can't be, Princess," Brick said, "You can't be a Powerpuff girl because you don't have Chemical X."

"You can't be like them because you're not made out of sugar," Boomer began.

"Or spice," Butch added.

"Or _anything nice!"_ Brick finished with a yell.

"Hey!" she shouted, "what do you see in them?"

"Well, what I see Bubbles, sugar," Boomer replied thoughtfully, "She's sweet as sugar!Very, very, very sweet, I just can't get enough---" he went on saying how sweet Bubbles was.

"Spice in Buttercup," Butch bragged, "lots and lots of spice."

"And what I see in Blossom is _everything nice!"_ Brick grunted, "You name it, she has it!"

Princess broke down into tears, "you mean, you don't' like me?"

"No," Boomer said, shaking his head.

"Heck no!" Butch shouted.

"Negative," Brick confirmed, "we don't like you at all.How many times do we have to tell you that? We're dating the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Yeah," Butch said, "you cry to much but it takes more than a couple of cheap shots to make the Powerpuff girls cry!"

"But I have money!" she said, "lots and lots of money and--"

"So?" Brick muttered.

"But that's nice," she said.

"Yeah, well sometimes too much of a nice thing can be a bad thing."He said as a matter-of-factly.

"Now if you excuse us," Boomer said, "we'd like to find our girlfriends sometime this century!"

They laughed and began to fly away."That was good," Boomer said."I can't wait to tell Bubbles!She'll be so proud of me!"

"We should've been recording it," Butch said.

"So where should we go to now?" Boomer asked.

"Let's try Fuzzy Lupkins," Brick replied, "he lives just outside Townsville."

********************************

Well, in the middle of nowhere, inside some kind of prison, the girls were being held there as slaves with other super heroes.They were too weak to get out because the prison guards were not feeding them and the bars were made out of some kind of energy instead of metal.Buttercup was sleeping because she grew tired of trying to break out by the physical way and she left the escape plan up to Blossom, who was pacing back and forth.She was about to lose her mind.Instead of bawling like a baby like she used to whenever she got hurt or upset, Bubbles sat in a corner singing sad and depressing songs.

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seeeeeen," she sang, "No one knows my sorrrrrroooooowwwwww…."

"There has to be a way out of here somehow," Blossom said, continuing to pace back and forth."Let's come on, Blossom, think of something!Think! Think! Think!You're a straight A student for crying out loud! Bubbles, quit singing, I can't hear myself think!"

Bubbles paused and looked up at her blankly.

"Thank you," Blossom sighed and cupped her chin to continue to think.

After a few more seconds, Bubbles broke out into song again, "There's a whole in the bucket dear Lizaaa, dear Lizaaaa, there's a hole--"

"I said stop singing!" Blossom shouted.

"Hey, I'm trying to get some sleep!" Buttercup snapped."I really hurt myself trying to bust out of here through the roof!"

Bubbles stopped, "oh, 'There's a hole in the bucket' isn't a very sad song, is it?" she smiled, "it's too upbeat.Buttercup, don't you know any sad songs?"

"Sure," Buttercup said, "how about I play the drums with your head?"

Bubbles gasped, "Buttercup!"

Blossom was banging her head on the wall, "think! Think!"

"Um, Blossom, maybe you should get some sleep," Buttercup said in concern.

"If I don't think up an escape plan, who will?" she said through clenched teeth."There has to be a way out of here….we have to try to get people to know we're here."

"I've already tried that, missy," another prisoner said in the cell across of them."I sent a rat out to get my friends and he never returned."

Bubbles sniffed and raised her voice, singing a pathetic song, "I'm only happy when it rains!My only friend is the night gone black!"

Buttercup was about to strangle her then stop."Hey, I love that song!" she sat next to her and sang along with her."I'm only happy when it rains!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom hissed.

"Hey, at least we're not crying," Buttercup said.

From a small window above their heads, a squirrel jumped upon Bubbles' knee and squeaked at her.

"Oh, hello little squirrel," Bubbles whispered and went on singing.She closed her eyes and opened them again, "I've got an idea!" she picked up the squirrel.

"Bubbles, can't you talk to the squirrel later?" Buttercup asked, "I really like that song!"

"But don't you see?" Bubbles said, "I'll give it a message to give to the Rowdyruff boys!"

"Huh?"

"Blossom! Blossom!" she jumped up to Blossom, who was still hitting her head on the wall.

"Not now, Bubbles," Blossom muttered.

"Say hello to my furry little friend!" she pushed the squirrel underneath Blossom's nose.

"Um, hello."

"This is our ticket out of here," Bubbles said, "I taught Boomer all I know about speaking to squirrels."

"Great," Buttercup said gloomily.

"I'll tell the squirrel to find the boys and where they can find us," Bubbles explained, "this can our only hope!"

"Word!" Blossom exclaimed, unable to say anything else.

"Um, word?" Bubbles mumbled.

"A squirrel," the other prisoner said, "maybe I should've used a squirrel instead of a rat."

"What do you mean by 'word?'" Bubbles whispered.

"Sorry," Blossom said, "That's Brick's favorite word. He uses it a lot."

"Just tell him the message, Bubbles," Buttercup grunted

"Okay," Bubbles said and pulled her face close to the squirrel's ear. "Listen closely, now--squeak, squeak, squeak, squeakers, squeaaaaaak."

Buttercup groaned and folded her arms.

"Do you want to give a message for the others?" Bubbles asked.

"What do you mean?" Buttercup demanded.

"I don't know," Blossom said, "that you keep calling for Butch in your sleep."

Buttercup gasped, "I don't talk in my sleep!"

Bubbles continued giving the message to the squirrel and set him through the window."Quickly, mister squirrel, you're our only hope!"

"You didn't really tell the squirrel that I was calling for Butch, did you?" Buttercup asked.

For the first time in years, Bubbles had a guilty look on her face.

***************************************

"Oh, we're terribly sorry, Mr. Lupkins," Brick said, backing away."We were just looking for the girls and--"

"I said get off my property!" Fuzzy shouted, reaching for his gun, "Go on now, get!"

"It'll never happen again," Boomer whispered.

"Go away!" He held his gun at them and fired in the air.They gasped and ran away, forgetting how to fly.

"Okay, now we know that Fuzzy doesn't have the girls either!" Boomer wheezed and knelt down at the ground to catch his breath.

"We're getting nowhere," Butch said, "where could they be?"

"You sound worried, Butch," Brick teased.

"I just don't want Buttercup to get mad at me!" Butch shouted.

"You know, there could be one last person to check," Brick said."I'm starting to think the narrator kidnapped them!"

"Yeah, good thinking, Brick!" they looked at the narrator.

_Narrator: Oh come on, I didn't kidnap the girls!Why would I do such a thing?"_

"You love the girls more than anybody," Brick demanded, "so you kidnapped them, didn't you?You knew I was going to surprise Blossom so you kidnapped her and the others to prevent us from going out!"

_Narrator: No, no!I didn't!I'd never do something like that!_

"Butch, Brick!" Boomer shouted.

"What, Boomer?" Brick demanded, "We're busy interrogating the narrator here."

"Yeah, he kidnapped the girls!" Butch added.

_Narrator: No I didn't!_

"Say hello to my furry little friend!" he held out a squirrel.

"Boomer, this isn't the time to be talking to squirrels," Butch grumbled.

"No, you don't understand," Boomer said, "it has a message for us from the girls!"

"Word!" Brick shouted.

Boomer laughed, "and you thought the narrator kidnapped the girls!"

"Quickly, what's the message?" Brick asked. "Are the girls okay?"

"How do you know this squirrel knows what he's talking about?" Butch questioned.

"Because Bubbles taught me everything she knows about squirrel talk!" Boomer retorted.

"Great," Butch groaned.

Boomer squeaked to the squirrel.

"Well?" Brick asked.

"The girls are all right," he said in relief, "they're not too far from here.They're being held hostage at some prison for superheroes and they're too weak to use their powers.The prison holders weren't feeding them anything and were slaving them death!"

"Oh no!" Brick gasped, "We'd better get to the girls before they die of hunger," he looked at his watch, "We have 15 minutes!"

"Anything else, Boomer?" Butch asked, somewhat hopeful.

"Yeah," he snickered, "Buttercup calls for you in her sleep!"

Butch turned beet red.

"What's wrong, Butch?" Brick demanded, "you call for her in your sleep too!"

"Oh, come on," Butch said, "you're making that up, Boomer!"

"What, you don't want your girlfriend to miss you?" Boomer teased.

"Buttercup's not like that," Brick said.

"Well, at least she's not calling for Ace," Brick chuckled.

"Hey!"

"I think this is the narrator's fault," Boomer said suddenly, "he knew where the girls were and he didn't even tell us!"

_Narrator: If I knew where they were, I would've told you already!_

"If they dead when we get there it will be on your head!" Brick added.

_Narrator: Oh, please! Don't!_

"Lead the way, Mr. Squirrel," Boomer said and the Rowdyruff Boys followed the squirrel to where the girls were being held.

*****************************

"I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me," Buttercup sang on.

"Wow, that is a pathetic song," Bubbles commented.

"I'm starving," Blossom groaned, "I hope they bring something for us to eat."

"I miss my Boom-boom boy!" Bubbles sniffed.

"Don't cry, Bubbles!" Buttercup sympathized, then her voice rose, "sing instead!"

They heard gunfire.

"Hey, I hear gunshots," Blossom said, "hit the deck!"

The Rowdyruff boys shot some doors down until they found the control room.

"Who are you?" the prisoner guards demanded.

"We're the Rowdyruff boys!" they retorted."We came for our girls!Where are they?"

"You mean the Powerpuff girls?"

"Yes, the Powerpuff girls!" Butch snapped.

"Why don't you look around?" one guard said.Then they changed into monsters.

"Uh-oh!" Boomer gasped."They're not human!"

"Attack!" Brick commanded and they began to open fire.

"Unlock the cell gates, Boomer!" Brick said.

"Okay!" he went to the deck and pulled a lever.

"We'll teach you to kidnap our dames!" Butch grunted, "Die! Die!" When he wasn't firing his gun, he was throwing the enemies all over the place and tossing chairs at them.

"What's going on up there?" Bubbles asked.

"Hey, we're free, we're free!" Blossom said, "The gates are open! Yay!"

The other prisoners came out, shouting for joy.

After defeating each monster, the Rowdyruff Boys came out of the control room to find the girls.

"I dind't know there were so many prisoners here," Boomer said, searching the crowd over as they flew over head.

"Boomer! Over here!" Bubbles shouted.

"I see Bubbles!" Boomer yelled.

"See," Bubbles said, "I told you it would work!"

"Told you guys it would work," Boomer said.

Bubbles slammed into Boomer, forcing him to fall back a bit.She began to cry, "Boomer, you're my hero!"She tightened her arms around his neck."Whaaa!"

"There, there, Bubbles," he said, patting her blond head.

"I'd knew you'd come for us!" she started to plant kisses all over his face and he almost fainted.

'I love sugar kisses,' he thought.

"By the way, nice suit!" she said as she continued to kiss him.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"Hi Blossom," Brick said, "hungry?"

"Starving!" she gasped.

"Well, good," he said, "I got us reservations at Merchini's!We got to be there in 10 minutes!"

"Merchini's?" she mumbled, "but that place is fancy and I'm not dressed to--"

He held up the box that held her dress and pulled off the top."Don't worry, I came prepared!"

"Wow," she said, "but my hair--"

"Your hair is fine," he said, "you can put the dress on we get there!"He picked her up and took off with amazing speed.

"Thanks for breaking us out, Butch," Buttercup said, "I tried to get out but I kept getting myself hurt!Look at these scrapes!"

Butch was silent.

"What?" she asked.

"How come you never told me you used to go out with Ace?" he demanded, raising his voice.

"I didn't date Ace!" she retorted, "I just sort of liked him. But that was a long time ago, Butch!I forgot all about it!"

"Oh, sure," he grumbled, rolling his eyes, "you like him more than me, admit it!"

"Not true!"

"He told me all about you," he said, sounding hurt, "How could you? I thought you liked me! I don't think I can ever--"

Buttercup grabbed Butch, dipped him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.He almost fell down on the ground if she wasn't holding him by his jacket.Boomer and Bubbles watched in surprise.After their long lip lock, Buttercup let go of Butch and tilted her head.

"Well?" she muttered.

"Oh, I forgive you!" Butch exclaimed excitedly.

**************************************

Late that night, after the girls spent time with the boys and saved Townsville, they ended up at their doorstep to kiss them goodnight.

"There you girls are!" The Professor shouted, swinging the door opened, "I was worried about you!"

"Professor!" They flew to him and gave them all a big hug.

"Hello, boys," The Professor said to The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Uh, hello Professor Utonium," Brick mumbled.

"They saved us!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Really?" he asked, "would you please come in?"

The Rowdyruff boys exchanged glances as if to say, 'he's going to kill us!'

Reluctantly, they walked into the house.

"What's going on Professor?" Bubbles questioned.

"I want to run an experiment," he replied as they headed down to the lab.

"Experiments?" Boomer mumbled to Butch.

"This is not good," Butch grunted, "not good, not good!'

They came to the lab and the Professor told them to sit in chairs that had a head cap on the top of it.

"What's this for?" Blossom asked, sitting down.Parallel from her and her sisters, were the Rowdyruff boys.

"I'm going to give you all a new power," he said, "When you girls were gone, I studied the Chemical X potion and found out that it can give you a mind link with anyone else with it."

"Oh, kind of like telepathy?" Blossom asked.

"And beepers?" Bubbles added.

"You mean, we can read the girls' thoughts?" Brick asked, grinning.He stopped grinning when he saw the glare Professor Utonium gave him.

"Actually, I can send messages to your brain," Blossom whispered to him.

"Oh."

"Does that mean I can't talk to squirrels anymore?" Bubbles asked.

"So, to make sure nothing like this happens again," Professor explained, "I'm going connect your minds with the--" he paused, "the boys."He pulled the head pieces down to each of the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys.

"Will this hurt, Professor?" Bubbles asked.

"No," he smiled and pulled down a lever, "You won't hurt a thing."

There was a small blackout but no one screamed.He puled the lever back up.

"So?" he said, "what is it like?"

Blossom pulled the headpiece off and looked at Brick.

'Can you hear what I'm thinking, Brick?' she sent out.

'Hey, I can hear you, Blossom.' He sent back, 'this is pretty cool!'

"It works, Professor," Blossom said.

"Good, now go to bed." He said.

'So, I'll see you in my dreams, Sugar Baby?' Boomer sent to Bubbles.

'I'll be there, Boom-Boom boy!' Bubbles sent back, winking.

'Still thinking about that kiss, Buttercup?' Butch asked her with his mind.'I know I am!'

'Butch!' she screamed mentally.'You weren't supposed to get that message!'

"Ahem," The professor coughed.

'Goodnight!' Blossom sent to Brick, 'thank you for takingme out!'

'Anytime!'

After sending their telepathic goodbyes, The Rowdyruff boys left to go back to their home.

"Wow, we can still be in touch with the guys!" Bubbles giggled.

"Now I won't have to tell you to get off the phone so I can talk to Brick," Blossom said."You have one in your head now!"

"I'll be talking to Boomer for hours!"

"I can't believe Butch thought I was actually interested in Ace," Buttercup grunted, pulling on her green pajamas.

"But you were, Buttercup," Blossom reminded.

"Yes, but for a short while!" she snapped, "I like Butch more.I think about him all the time."

"And now he knows it!" Buttercup blushed and crawled into her bed. She pulled the covers over her eyes."I don't think this was a good idea!Butch will keep bothering about that kiss!"

"What kiss?" Blossom questioned.

"Oh, you missed it," Bubbles said, "Buttercup gave Butch a very big kiss!I didn't know she had it in her!"

Blossom smiled, "and we thought you didn't like kissing!"

"Shaddap!" Buttercup screamed from underneath her covers, "I had to do something to make Butch keep yelling at me!"

The professor peeked through the door, 'What have I done?' he thought.

*************************

"I'm glad the Professor made this mind link thing," Boomer said, "I feel so close to Bubbles now! I won't have to use the phone anymore!"

"Well good, because I'm not paying your phone bill," Brick said, pulling his shoes off."Butch, what are you grinning about?"

Boomer pulled his hand to his mouth, "Buttercup kissed him!"

"Oh, details!Details!" Brick commanded, "What'd I miss?"

"All she did was kiss me," Butch replied, laying on his back with his hands behind his head, "I didn't know Buttercup had it in her!She really _does_ like me better than Ace!"

"Hey, I'm getting a message from Blossom," Brick said happily and then he looked uncomfortable."Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, Brick?" Boomer asked.

"She wants to know what we were talking to Princess about!"

"What were you doing thinking about Princess?" Butch demanded, sitting back up.

"I was just thinking of how spoiled she is." Brick said.

"Uh-oh, now I'm getting a message from Bubbles," Boomer mumbled.

'Sugar Baby, we thought she kidnapped you!' he sent, 'I'm not interested in Princess-Pain-in-the-neck!Honest!'

'She's going to be in so much trouble!' Bubbles sent back.

'You forgive me?'

'Of course, Boom-boom, boy!'

'She's a disgrace to the name Powerpuff!' Blossom sent to Brick, 'don't go anywhere near her!'

'I wanted so bad to hit her but we were taught that it was wrong to hit girls,' he sent to her.

'I wouldn't mind if you did,' Blossom sent to him.

'Butch, stop telling me how much spice I got before I--'

'You sound so cute when you're angry,' he sent to her flirtatiously.

She paused.

'You're blushing right now, aren't you?'

'I'm not telling you!'

"Boys, lights out!" Sister Victoria shouted.

"Girls, lights out!" Professor yelled.

'Goodnight, Powerpuff girls!'

'Goodnight, Rowdyruff boys!'

_Narrator: The girls are saved, by the Rowdyruff Boy Mafia!_

_ _

**_What did you think of that?Can you just see the RRB dressed as mob members?_**

**_ _**

__


End file.
